


Back Off, He's Mine (12th Doctor x Male! Reader)

by whowantstostayinrealityanyways



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstostayinrealityanyways/pseuds/whowantstostayinrealityanyways
Summary: Prompt: “Hey, are you still taking requests? Can I request a male reader that is attacked by some alien and the 12th doctor is all ready to jump in and save the day but reader just deals with the alien (your choice how, just no killing it please) and the doctor is reluctantly impressed? Please and thanks!”





	Back Off, He's Mine (12th Doctor x Male! Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: IM SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! God, I hope it turned out okay. (As I’m sure you all can tell, I’ve been very busy this week playing catch-up) Enjoy this sucky fic!

“Doctor! Good to see you!” You happily strutted aboard the spaceship parked in your living room and disguised as a blue police box.

 

“It’s only been a few  _hours_ ,” the man responded in his grumpy Scottish accent.

“Actually, it’s been a few  _days_.”

“Really?” He checked his monitor. “Oh, so it has. Sorry.”

 

“It’s alright, at least you came, right?” You put on a smile for him. “Now what far off place are we going to today, eh?”

“I was thinking about Tramatz; you’d like it, they have unicorns.”

“ _Ha ha_ ,” you faked a laugh, “that’s a gay joke isn’t it?”

“Not at all,” he wrinkled his face in disgust, “I genuinely thought you liked unicorns.”

“ _Oh_ ,” you blushed, “then Tramatz it is.”

.

.

The Doctor was a strange, time-traveling alien who’d picked you up more recently. He had made the claim that he could show you the universe if you climbed aboard with him, not sure what to even think of it you’d been swayed by his charm and ran away with him. Only later would you realize that you loved to travel almost as much as you loved the old man who took you everywhere.

 

“Alright, I give in, the unicorns  _were_ pretty cool,” you walked back into the TARDIS with your hands held up in surrender.

“I  _told_ you,” The Doctor gloated.

“But I think the singing rivers were pretty trippy, you’re  _sure_  we weren’t drugged?”

“I promise you we weren’t,” he chuckled.

 

You watched with awe as he waltzed around the console and sent you both flying through space once again.

 

Suddenly sparks shot off of the controls and The Doctor became panicked.

 

“ _Where are we going?!_ ” you shouted as the TARDIS jerked left and right.

“ _I don’t know, I can’t control her!_ ” he struggled with the controls but it was no use.

 

You wouldn’t say you crash landed per se, but it was definitely a worse landing than usual. As you forced yourself back to your feet, you saw The Doctor was already at the door.

  
“Kladdavor,” he whispered.

  
“Kladdavor? What’s that?”

“This planet. It’s highly toxic,” he held an arm out to stop you from getting any closer, “stay back. It’s not safe, I’m going to have a quick ‘round then we’ll be out of here,  _promise_.”

 

“ _Okay_ ,” you back off, not entirely trusting him or the situation. Walking up to the second floor of the control room, you sat in the recliner to wait for him.

.

.

“ _What’s taking so long?_ ” you groaned.

It’s been nearly an hour and The Doctor still hadn’t come back. You were starting to worry.

 

“To hell with it.” You got up, ran down the hall to your room, grabbed a pocket knife and headed out.

.

“-Listen, I’m sure you’re being  _more_ than polite but I really have to decline.” 

After wandering for a few minutes you could hear The Doctor so you followed that. When you came across him he was surrounded by a semicircle of creatures. They didn’t look very human-like but they also didn’t seem hostile.

 

“We advise you to come with us. It would be most  _inconvenient_ of you to refuse,” they said in a gravelly voice.

“See, that’s the thing. I don’t like the way you said inconvenient. I’m sorry but you’re not getting me to that feast. You lure folks there to suffocate in the toxins and then  _they_ become your feast.” The Doctor was backing up with every other word but the creatures continued their advances. “I’m going to have to leave you all now.”

“You’ll be going  _nowhere_ ,” they threatened him.

 

You quickly rushed into action without thinking.

“ _Back off!_ ” You jumped in front of The Doctor with your pocket knife drawn. “I’ll cut you all, don’t push me.”

“(Y/n), what are you doing?” The Doctor hissed. “You’re  _supposed_ to stay on the ship.”  
  


“And let you have all the fun?  _No thanks_.” You gave him a sly smile before turning back to the creatures in front of you. “ _Oi!_  Listen here, you lot! You’re going to let us go or else I’ll-” you thought about whether or not you could actually take on the 5 aliens in front of you before continuing, “ _I’LL KILL THE DOCTOR!_ ”

_“What?”_  everyone looked at you in shock. You grabbed The Doctor suddenly by his arm and held your knife threateningly toward his neck.

 

“You want to take him away and eat him or whatever, right? I’m guessing that if I kill him right here it’ll ruin something for you, won’t it?”

“Hand him over,” the aliens tried to regain the situation but you eyes them and they stepped back.

 

“That’s what I thought,” you started backing up with The Doctor. “You all just stay right there and we’ll forget this ever happened.”

 

After you were a few dozen yards away, you released The Doctor only to grab his hand and shout run. The aliens immediately began to chase after you but they weren’t suited for long-distance running so you made it back to the TARDIS safely.

.

“God, that was close,” you let out a deep sigh as The Doctor walked over to the console without a word. “Doctor?”

“That was a huge risk you took. You could have  _died_ just stepping out of the TARDIS.”

“But I didn’t  _and_ I saved your life.”

 

“Yes, so you did,” he shook his head with a smile. “That was pretty clever of you, the bit where you threatened to kill me.”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” you rubbed the back of your neck. “It was the only thing I could think of to get you out of there safely.”

“No, it was smart,” The Doctor walked over to you. “I’m proud of you.”

“ _Really?!_ ” you lit up.

 

“Yes, in fact,” he turned his gaze away, “I’m  _more_ than proud.”

“ _Wow_ ,” you felt a blush creeping up, “thank you.”

“Um,” he cleared his throat, “(Y/n), just recently I’ve realized that you were a,  _uh_ ,  _very capable_  man with  _admirable_ characteristics and, well, I think that’s a,  _uh_ , good thing.”

“You good there Doc’?”

“Oh, damn it all,” he cursed. “I think I love you.”

 

“You’re kidding,” you dumbly denied it. “ _Me?_ ”

“I know,” he laughed. “I was surprised too.”

“ _Oh my God_ ,” you blinked rapidly trying to process what was happening. “This is… amazing.  _Oh my God_. I never thought I’d see the day.”

 

You bravely looked right at the man standing in front of you. His face was full of uncertainty and you could see his hands shaking out of the corner of your eyes.

“I love you too.”

“Oh, good,” he sounded relieved. “Would have been awfully awkward if you didn’t.”

 

“You’re such an idiot.” You reached out, placing your hands on the sides of his face as you pulled him in to kiss his stupid face.

It was short, sweet and the second best kiss you’d ever had. The first would come later on your wedding day.

 

 


End file.
